Sky Pretty Cure
UNDER CONSTRUCTION - UNDER CONSTRUCTION - UNDER CONSTRUCTION - UNDER CONSTRUCTION is the first season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The season tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil trying to destroy the colors of the world. The story includes besides funny scenes and discussions, also a little romance and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is the processor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, the second season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series.'' Sky Pretty Cure'' shares their main motives with the series itself. These are are colors, jewels and the sky above us. Setting Story Series Information Development Music Voice cast Listings Characters Weapons and Items Credits Movies Mechandise Trivia :See: Series Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the whole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have less than 45 Episodes. *''Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have more than two endings. *When the girls activate their powers for the first time, their hair length and color, and sometimes even hair styles, and eye color changes before they say the transformation speech. *''Sky Pretty Cure ''is the first ''Pretty Cure season that starts with total six Cures. *The Sky Pretty Cure Series has the largest number of Cures, with total of 10 main Cures. *Yousei A. Sina stated that Sky Pretty Cure will be the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! having non-3D endings. *Yousei A. Sina also stated that Sky Pretty Cure ''will have a German dub. **This makes ''Sky Pretty Cure the second'' Pretty Cure'' season to have a German dub. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *The story arc of Diamond & Low's relationship will include some or some more onscreen kisses, which makes the Sky Pretty Cure series the first season(s) having onscreen kisses. **It's the second after the movie Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have Cures without hair ornaments. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the second series to feature the Cures to fight inside different fairytales. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' and its following seasons are the first Pretty Cure seasons to air on Tuesday. *Since Sky Pretty Cure was both an anime for kids and for grown ups, some episodes have two different versions: **One with childfriendly content, eg. blood is removed from the scenes. **One with normal effects just like blood. *Adding to that, two different versions of the DVD Volumes with those episodes have been released twice: **One with no age restrictions (childfriendly version). **One with age restrictions. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' has, along with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the least amount of items of the whole franchise. Gallery Links External links References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prequels Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series